Hibiya-sama's Birthday
by IceCreamDestruction
Summary: When tragedy occurs on Hibiya's castle grounds, the prince has an unexpected reaction. Knowing that his prince is bottling up his feelings, Delic goes after Hibiya so that he reveals his true emotions. Will Delic be able to communicate with the stubborn prince? DelHibi one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, story, or anything associated with _Durarara!_ This is only a fan-made story.**

**DJ Butter Cream: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIBI-CHAN! Even though I'm five days late...**

**Hibiya: It is Hibiya-_sama_! Five days late is really late, peasant! You better have a good explanation! **

**DJ: Well, I wanted to write a one-shot for your birthday, so I was determined to start and finish writing on December 22, your birthday. So, I spent about seven hours with a notebook and pencil, writing. But, the story went downhill so I wrote about one thousand words for nothing. Then, I got busy with Christmas shopping on the 23rd, Christmas Eve on the 24th, and Christmas on the 25th. And then I forgot to add a disclaimer yesterday...**

**Delic: *Sneaks behind Hibiya and hugs him* Why don't we just celebrate your birthday today, Chibiya~? **

**Hibiya: D-Delic! Get off of me! And I guess that is fine... Today is officially December 22! Bow down peasants, it is my birthday!**

**DJ: *Sits on Hibiya's throne* Today's December 22? Well, then it's my birthday too. **

**Hibiya: Wait _what_?**

**DJ: You and I have the same birthday, Hibi-chan. :D**

**Hibiya: ... X(**

**DJ: Anyway, enjoy the story, readers! ^^**

* * *

"What a birthday this turned out to be…" Hibiya released an exasperated sigh as he opened the door to one of his master bedrooms.

"SURPRISE!" He heard several voices shout from the inside of his room, "Happy birthday, Hibiya!"

"Hibi-chaaan~!" A certain bubbly white and pink raven latched himself onto Hibiya's arm, "Happy birthday!"

"Hmph. You shall address me as Hibiya-_sama._" His golden orbs scanned over Tsugaru, a rather amused Izaya, and Delic. "Where are Roppi and Tsuki? Surely, they would be here for my birthday, would they not?"

"I have no idea," Delic stated with a disappointed sigh, "I tried calling both of them, but neither of them picked up."

"Tsuki is sick and Roppi is at his apartment nursing him back to health," Izaya voiced nonchalantly, "They didn't want any distractions, so they turned off all forms of communication to the outside world."

Delic's eye twitched with annoyance, "Why didn't you tell me this, Izaya?"

"Oh, Delic, you know that all of my information requires payment, do you not?" The informant smiled innocently.

"Then why did you just tell Chibiya for free?" Delic's voice turned dangerously low.

"That's simple," Izaya skipped over to the doorway, and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders, "It's Hibiya-sama's birthday, so he can get this piece of information for free."

"Izaya…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no need to act like Shizu-chan, Delic." Izaya tilted his head to the side, innocent smile still plastered on his lips.

Hibiya couldn't hold back the smirk forming on his lips. Seeing Delic angry just amused him somehow. Hibiya felt like he was in control of Delic and it just made him feel so…so…

"You're welcome," Izaya whispered into Hibiya's ear with a smirk.

"Izaya," Tsugaru cleared his throat, "I think that's enough for now. Delic changes into a completely different person when he's angry, and we don't want Hibiya-sama's castle destroyed."

"Oh, Tsugaru, you're always such a stick in the mud... Fine, I'm done."

"Yeah, Tsu-chan! You're no fun!" Psyche crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Tsugaru. Tsugaru and Delic relaxed a bit and chuckled at Psyche's childish behavior.

"Well, now that everyone seems to be mellow, why don't we let Hibiya-sama open presents?" The informant strolled across the room and ungracefully plopped onto a black couch. "My gift was that little tidbit of information and making Delic angry. I'm sure that much is enough, right Hibiya-sama?"

Hibiya opened his mouth to retort, but once he saw Izaya's eyes challenging his, he closed his mouth and nodded. The informant chuckled at the prince's hesitation.

"Well, I guess I'll give Chibiya my present." Delic dramatically got on one knee, like he was about to propose to Hibiya, causing the prince to widen his eyes. The pimp held out his gift in front of the prince with two hands. "For you, my one and only prince." He made eye contact with Hibiya, causing the latter to blush and roll his eyes.

"Thank you, drama queen." Hibiya took the gift from Delic's hands and observed it for a couple seconds. The present was the size of a box that was used in clothes stores. Oh, if that man-whore got him clothes from a department store, he's going to punch him!

Hibiya tore apart the glittery golden wrapping paper and removed the lid of the box.

"A golden saddle?!" He stared at the saddle in awe before focusing his gaze on Delic. "You imbecile! You can't afford this!"

"Well, it's not exactly real gold. Since I can't afford real gold, I decided to make the saddle from scratch. I sawed some wood, added some leather straps on it, and then painted the whole thing gold. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations, Hibiya-sama."

"...You did this all for me?" Hibiya said in utter shock as he gazed at the saddle again.

"Your Highness." A servant said standing by the doorway

Hibiya cleared his throat and turned around to face the man. "Yes, what is it?"

"I have come to deliver some bad news."

"Well, tell me. I don't want to wait all day." Hibiya let out an impatient sigh.

"Alfred just passed away a couple minutes ago." The servant bowed his head to the prince, "I am terribly sorry."

Heavy silence filled the room for a very long minute, save for a few whimpers from Psyche, who was being comforted by Tsugaru.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Hibiya stated in an icy-cold tone, "But all we have to do is buy another horse. After all, we don't want Delic's saddle to go to waste, now do we?"

"...Highness..." The servant nearly whispered in disbelief at how unaffected the prince was.

"I am going to visit him before we dispose of him." Hibiya walked through the door and disappeared from everyone's eyesight.  
The servant bowed before closing the door and leaving the guests to their privacy.

"I can't believe how calm and collected he is about this." Tsugaru stared at the door in shock while Psyche nodded and cried softly while latching himself onto Tsugaru.

Delic shook his head. This isn't right. He _knows_ Hibiya. He _knows_ how close Hibiya and Alfred are. Alfred iss Hibiya's best friend and the prince deeply cares about his horse. He knows that Hibiya isn't as tough as he looks like. So, that means...

Delic abruptly opened the door and ran down the hallway towards Alfred's stable.

...Hibiya is going to break down soon.

* * *

"Chibiya!" Delic sprinted towards the prince that was casually walking to Alfred's stable. "Chibiya..." He repeated breathlessly when he stood a couple feet away from the prince and tried to catch his breath.

"You really shouldn't be running out here. There's ice on the pavement and snow on the fields around us." Hibiya stated with a deadpan face.

"Chibiya, you need to be true to your emotions." Delic said, once he caught his breath.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and Alfred were best friends. You spent hours grooming, feeding, and riding that horse. I've seen you whispering to him and sometimes you would be with Alfred for so long that you would fall asleep with him. You spent so much time with him that I was sometimes jealous of him, a _horse_."

"What's your point?" Hibiya folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently with pursed lips.

"I know you. I-" Delic was cut off by Hibiya's laughter.

"_You_ know _me_? That's a good one, Delic!" Hibiya's joyous laughter calmed down a bit, "We are not even close enough. You are just a pervert that wants to get in my pants."

"That's not true! We _are_ close."

"Oh yeah?" Hibiya raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

"When I call you 'Chibiya,' you have no objections. You used to scold me and tell me to address you by, 'Hibiya-sama,' but you haven't yelled at me in quite a while."

"Tch, that's only because you obviously won't listen and I stopped caring." Hibiya's cold eyes stared right into Delic's.

"You never let anyone have their way. Therefore, this means that you let me call you 'Chibiya' because you want me to."

Hibiya widened his eyes, then averted his gaze from Delic's.

"This obviously proves that you let us get closer. Because you allowed us to get closer, I know some things that most people don't know. One of those things is that when something or someone close to you is taken away, you break down."

"Ha, you're being ridiculous Del-"

"No, I'm not," Delic cut off Hibiya, "You're the one who's being ridiculous."

Hibiya squinted his eyes and bore his glare into Delic's orbs, "_Excuse me_?"

Even though Delic knew it was a terrible idea to make contact with an angry Hibiya, he walked over to him and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders. "It's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions and create a mask to fool everyone." He hugged Hibiya, "I know that you're breaking up inside and it hurts me to see you like this. Please be open about your feelings!"

Hibiya widened his eyes and his lip quivered. "Delic..." He hugged back and sobbed onto the other man's shoulder. "I miss him...I miss him so much!" He choked out and dug his fingers into Delic's back, causing his crown to fall in the snow.

"I know, I know," He whispered calmly and rubbed Hibiya's back soothingly.

Hibiya noticed his cries were getting louder, so he buried his face into Delic's suit.

"Chibiya..." Delic smiled at the new adorable side Hibiya was showing and kissed the top of the prince's hair. Hibiya cried for a good five minutes before Delic softly pryed Hibiya off him and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped away all the tears on Hibiya's face and positioned the handkerchief onto his nose. "Blow," He calmly commanded. Hibiya obliged and blew his nose a couple times.

"I need to see Alfred." Hibiya said, turning to face the stable.

"Are you sure, Chibiya?"

"Positive," He said as he grabbed Delic's hand, "Let's go."

The duo walked into the stable and saw a horse lying on its side, making Hibiya squeeze Delic's hand. "They didn't even cover his body? That's a little odd..." Hibiya noted, studying the horse from afar.

Hibiya released Delic's hand and walked over to Alfred. He crouched down and caressed his fur, but then placed his hand on a part of the horse's body. "Wait a minute... He is breathing... Do they take me for a fool?! He is alive!"

"Happy birthday, Hibiya-sama." Tsuki and Roppi appeared from the shadows of the stable.

"Tsuki?! Roppi?! What are you guys doing here?" Delic shouted in disbelief.

"R-Roppi shot Alfred with a t-tranquilizer gun and w-we made it look like Alfred is d-dead." Tsuki answered with a nervous smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why the hell did you do that?!" Hibiya immediately stood up from the ground with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"To get you guys closer," Roppi answered with dull interest. "The plan was to get you two to fight because fighting mentally brings people closer together. Then, we wanted Delic to comfort you since that physically brings people closer together. The plan obviously worked, but the only reason I helped was because Tsuki asked me to."

"Tsuki, you came up with this? It seems a little devious..."

"Of course he didn't come up with the plan." A man emerged from a different corner in the stable, "In order to come up with this strategy, you need to know a lot about the two individuals."

"Izaya. Why am I not surprised." Hibiya said more as a statement rather than a question.

"I knew that you were a bright one, Hibiya-sama, when you decided not to make a rude comment about my gift to you. Actually, I knew you were intelligent a long time ago, so I knew you'd figure out almost instantaneously that he is not dead. Well done, Your Highness." Izaya clapped with a teasing grin.

"And let me guess... The servant that told me Alfred died is a man you hired. You either bought exactly what my servants wear, or you killed one of them and snatched his clothes. If you killed one of my servants, you are going to find a new one."

"H-He bought the man exactly w-what the servants w-wear. Since h-he's kind of rich, i-it wasn't too of a hassle, r-right, Izaya?" Tsuki stuttered out looking at Izaya.

"Of course it wasn't. I just wanted to make sure that Hibiya-sama had a great birthday because of what I did." Izaya flashed another innocent smile to both Hibiya and Delic.

Hibiya's eye twitched and he swallowed his anger. He got mad several times today and he didn't want to lash out, yet again.

"S-Sorry Hibiya-sama... We thought that y-you and Delic should get c-closer and Izaya came up with a plan to h-help us." Tsuki nervously played with his scarf and avoided eye contact with the prince.

"It's fine," Hibiya sighed, "Could the three of you please leave, though?" He motioned for Izaya, Tsuki and Roppi to exit the stable, "Oh, and one more thing. If any of you tell anyone that I was crying, I will personally rip out your intestines. Understood?" Tsuki nervously nodded, Roppi simply blinked at the statement, and Izaya chuckled.

"Understood," They said as they slowly stroleld out of Alfred's stable.

"My goodness..." Hibiya walked outside of the stable and sat down in the snow. Delic followed him and sat right next to him. "Just before I walked into one of my master bedrooms and saw the surprise party, that man Izaya hired told me that Alfred was in bad condition. I would have checked up on him then, but my servants told me I had to see something in the master bedroom I was going to walk into. Then, when I saw you made me that saddle, I felt appreciated, but it also reminded me that Alfred might not make it. Of course, that's when that man decides to barge in and deliver the news." Hibiya rethought about everything that happened and formed a small smile.

"When I was planning the surprise party, I wanted everyone to show up for you. That's why I was so furious when Izaya didn't tell me what happened to Tsuki and Roppi." Delic turned his head to look at Hibiya.

"Wait a minute," Hibiya looked at Delic in disbelief, "You planned the surprise party _and_ made the saddle all on your own?" Delic nodded.

Hibiya turned his head straightforward to observe his castle with a small smile, "Hey, Delic..."

"Hmm?"

"You said it's unhealthy to hide your true emotions and bottle up your feelings, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well..." Hibiya crawled towards Delic and gave him a peck on the lips, causing Delic to widen his eyes in shock and Hibiya to blush, "Now I guess I must be a very healthy man."

Delic formed a wide grin and pulled Hibiya close to him. He gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips before leaning his forehead onto Hibiya's. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," He whispered.

Hibiya smiled, but said nothing as he shifted his body to sit next to Delic and leaned against him.

"You know, I just realized that a wooden saddle might hurt your ass. You might want to get a cushion or something."

"Or I could hang it up somewhere." Hibiya closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the man. Delic put his arm around Hibiya, keeping them close together.

"Maybe you could host a 'Greatest Saddle Contest' where contestants make a saddle and you judge them. Then, you could pick mine and keep it in a glass case where citizens from all around look at and admire my saddle. Then, I cou-"

"Delic."

"Yeah?"

"You can shut up now."

"Okay."

* * *

**DJ: Fuck yeah. That was my first time writing Hibiya, Delic, Roppi and Tsuki's characters. I hope you guys liked the way I depicted Hibiya's character! I always liked the idea of him being a mean and snobby prince, but being an adorable little golden puffball with Delic. X3**

**Hibiya: ...Puffball?**

**DJ: Don't question it, just accept it. Anyway, I am so sorry for not making any other stories since August! I really have no excuses. I could say that I have school, but that doesn't take up most of my day. So, I'm going to try to write more one-shots! I've had a KuroFai one-shot stuck in my head for a looong time. I'm in the middle of writing a Kizaya one-shot, and I have to dig out this old Izanami one-shot... Well, to sum it up, I'm gonna start submitting more stories! No more four months waits. :P Oh yeah! Within those four months, I've watched new animes and loved new pairings... If you want, you can chec out my profile to see what new pairings I fell in love with. XD Oh and please review! I'd like to know what you guys thought of their characters, the story, etc. (Especially since I want to start writing more DelHibi and don't want to make Delic or Hibiya OOC!) Thanks for reading! And I'll stop typing because this A/N is getting out of hand...**


End file.
